


Same As It Never Was

by Colorful_World



Category: SHINee
Genre: Breakup, Car Accident, Drama, M/M, Magic, Parallel world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful_World/pseuds/Colorful_World





	

**Title :** Same As It Never Was  
**Prompt-# :** 182  
**For :** Anonymous  
**Pairing :** Jonghyun/Taemin  
**Author :** _Anonymous until reveals_  
**Word count :** 12k+ (so far)  
**Rating :** NC-17  
**Warnings :** Drama, Smut, Mentions of Violence  & blood (though not all of these are in this part)  
**Summary :** Wherein a messy breakup and a car accident has Jonghyun falling into a parallel world so full of magic (and a Faerie Knight who claims to have loved him for centuries) that even if he could go back, despite the dangers of this new world...he's not sure he wants to.  
  


❖❖❖

  
  
_**A/N :** I know the prompt said either Vampire or someone who is cursed and can't die, so I hope that writing Taemin as Faerie cursed to be Immortal is okay, because it came easier to me than a Vampire fic weirdly. Also, I'm so sorry that this isn't complete, but I hope the prompter at least likes the beginning and I'll get the rest done as soon as I can. Thanks a million times to the Mods for being so understanding and helpful through all this _  
  
  
  
  
  


** Same As It Never Was. **

  
  


**_Kim Jonghyun thought he had reached a point in his life where he couldn't possibly want for more. He’s financially secure, has a relatively supportive mother and caring sister, and a boyfriend that he never tires of falling in love with.  
But then he finds that although he isn’t tired, Taemin is, and Jonghyun is heartbroken to discover that his boyfriend isn’t happy in their relationship- and all at once forever comes to an end.  
Distraught and not thinking clearly, Jonghyun gets in his car intent on driving until his heart stops breaking long enough for him to breathe, but a trice of unforgiving weather has him losing control of the wheel and losing consciousness with the crash that follows.  
When he comes to, Jonghyun has no idea where he is, and the only building around just has to be the creepy looking old mansion in the middle of nowhere.  
Having no other option, Jonghyun goes inside to ask for help, and finds himself face to face with Taemin. Only it’s not his Taemin, but Taemin from another time- a world that’s completely different to his own but in some ways exactly the same.  
In this parallel world of magic and the supernatural, a world where Taemin is a cursed Immortal adamant that he’s loved him for centuries, Jonghyun finds himself caught between both an exiled Fae of the Unseelie Court, and an evil Queen that wants them both dead, lest the truth of Taemin’s innocence is discovered by her Court.  
Add that to the strangely natural feelings blossoming quickly between him and Taemin, Jonghyun has to choose between finding a way back to his old life, or risking it all in this strange world to build a new one.  
All he has to do…is stay alive._ **

  
  


**~*~**

  
  
  
**Prologue: Frozen Heart.**  
  
*****  
  
    Changyeong Palace, home of the Unseelie Court, and the place where Taemin has spent most of his life, bound by his honour as a Faerie Knight to serve the Royals as one of the Kings personal guards. Taemin was currently down in the dungeons beneath the palace, curled up in the corner of one of the dark, dank cells, tears on his face as a symbol of his pain; an emotion he wouldn't usually allow himself to feel.  
  
Taemin had been down here many times; only he was usually on the other side of the bars.  
  
Down here, time rarely had meaning, and the Faerie had long since lost track of how long he’d been caged, the same image flickering behind his eyelids when he closed them, so frequently that they now burned with the effort of keeping them open; he couldn't bare to see Jonghyun, the great King of the Unseelie Court, lying lifeless in a pool of his own blood.  
  
After being the King’s secret inamorato for years, it was too much for Taemin to bear, to see his King over and over, slain at the hand of his own Queen; Gwiboon. The weapon of choice had been Taemin’s own dagger – a gift from Jonghyun, with a beautiful white gold hilt, inlayed with precious gems of amethyst, jet, diamond and sapphire – to _literally_ stab him in the back.  
  
As the brutal betrayal took place, Taemin’s timing couldn't have been worse, because not only was the Faerie too late to save his beloved King, but he caught the Queen in the act – the bloodied dagger still gripped in her hands as she crouched over the King and watched him die – she spotted him of course, and promptly screamed for the guards to arrest him, spilling blood on innocent hands and leaving Taemin to be dragged away from his fallen lover.  
  
_So much blood_ the Faerie thought now as he rubbed his hands together over and over though he hadn’t been close enough for it to stain his skin, _the was so much blood_.  
  
It was a memory that had been plaguing his thoughts and haunting his dreams when he became too exhausted to force himself to stay conscious any longer, he couldn't save Jonghyun and he _should have_. As a Knight it was his _duty_ , he had pledged his life (and his heart) to serving the King and he had _failed_ him in the worst possible way.  
  
Jonghyun was _dead_ because of him, “My fault…” he whimpered quietly, tears a constant stain on his dirty face. “It’s all my fault.”  
  
Consumed by his grief, Taemin jumped in shock when his cell door was suddenly yanked open, “On your feet.” One of the three guards ordered, and the Faerie noticed the leather gloves they were all wearing.  
  
Moments later, after Taemin had all but staggered to his feet, the guards had bound his hands with thick, iron cuffs that burned his skin as they forced him to walk before them – one guard at each side, another at his back – with his head hung so low his chin touched his chest and the ebony of his hair all but covered his face.  
  
The disgraced Faerie was made to walk through the palace grounds, passed the Lotus pond and the animal cages so that other Fae could throw things at him – food, stones, insults – to show just how angry the people were about his betrayal to the King they had all adored; it had what was left of his heart splintering into pieces.  
  
Finally, Taemin was brought to a halt in the throne room, and had to ignore the agony in his burning wrists to look up at the Queen: wearing an exquisite gown the colour of mist across the moorlands, fitted over the barely there mounds of her breasts then falling in waves of silk down the rest of her body to the floor, moon pale skin pulled over a sharp bone structure, almond eyes of such a pale blue they were like ice against the crimson of her thick, long hair, falling down her back and held in place with an intricate crown of silver rose thorns- she would be beautiful, were it not for her heart being as ice cold as her eyes.  
  
Taemin had never hated her more.  
  
Daring to glance around the room, he wasn't surprised to find the Court full of all kinds of Fae that dwelled within the realm of the Unseelie Court; Pixies, Goblins, Ogres, Elves, Faeries, Trolls, Kelpie in their human form, Selkie in theirs, Wraiths, Ghouls and a number of (mostly unpleasant, honestly) other creatures, all turned out to see the Faerie responsible for the death of the King.  
  
“The reason we are all gathered here today,” Queen Gwiboon spoke, disgust clear on her face as she stared down at him from her throne, “The reason this former Knight of the Court kneels before me with his hands bound by iron- is for treason to the crown!”  
  
“I never-“ Taemin started, wanting to say something in his own defence, but the Queen used her powerful magic to tighten the shackles around his wrists, making his skin sizzle and blister so much so that he hand to bite down on his tongue to keep from crying out.  
  
“Your crime Taemin, Knight of the Unseelie Court, is the murder of the King,” Queen Gwiboon went on, “And is punishable by death.” A ripple of murmurs echoed around the court, “However, I believe death is too good for a Judas such as yourself, and so I am sentencing you to an eternity-“ she paused, walking down the steps of the throne to where he was kneeling, hooking one long finger under his chin to force him to look at her, “in exile!”  
  
A cruel smile twisted her ethereal features as she took a single step backwards then, raising her arms and weaving magic that he’d only ever heard whispers of; the curse of immortality.  
  
_“Power of the Ancients rise, course unseen across the skies,  
Come to me and settle here, revenge I seek for someone dear.  
An unfaithful heart I wish to spurn, a servant I wish to see burn,  
Immortal life to him be granted, forever in Exile let him be stranded.  
His happiness must be forbidden, let Fate keep all love hidden,  
If a lover ever should be found, let it consume him and them both drown.”_  
  
Sparks of lightning from Queen Gwiboon’s hands shot right through Taemin’s chest then, and couldn't bite back the scream of agony that tore through him. Throwing his still burning hands out to catch him as he fell further forwards, the Faerie caught sight of himself in the partially reflective polished floor- he was _changing_. Violet eyes grew more vibrant, his skin paled, his canines lengthened into fangs and the black of his hair seemed to shine in the light of the throne room; it was like he was staring at a more refined version of himself.  
  
Suddenly Taemin was clutching at his chest, his heart pounding hard and to a wild beat until he felt it skip several beats before stopping completely… then the floor was rushing towards him as he finally collapsed, and let darkness take him away from this terrible place.  
  
When he came to, lying face down in the dirt near the river, Taemin had no idea how long he’d been unconscious for, but quickly pulled himself to his feet and brushed himself down as best he could. Wondering why he felt so strange – he hadn’t hit his head or anything as far as he knew – the Faerie only panicked when he pressed a hand to his chest to calm his racing heart only to discover that it wasn't beating at all.  
  
_The curse_ he thought, wondering what on Earth that kind of magic was because he’d never seen or heard anything like it- could it even be broken? Would his heart ever beat again? Taemin just didn't know.  
  
Having no other choice, the Faerie headed back to his own quarters, hoping not to get spotted by the other Knights in the palace as he cleared his belongings out, the set off across the magnificent city and over the divide into the territory of Man because it was the only safe place to be for an exiled Fae.  
  
Once free from the watchful eyes of the Unseelie Court, Taemin finally let his tears fall, for the loss of his honour and the loss of his King, wondering if he’d ever be whole again.  
  
**~*~**  
  
**Part One: Ride The Storm.**  
  
*****  
  
It was there again, that nervous, sick feeling he got in the pit of his stomach whenever he pulled up outside Taemin’s house. It hadn’t always been that way, for years Jonghyun had been perfectly content within his relationship, but lately he felt his boyfriend had grown distant from him somehow, and though he ached to know what the problem was so that he could fix it, whenever he tried to broach the subject Taemin would just brush off his questions.  
  
Jonghyun’s attempts at reinforcing the bond between them only seemed to make Taemin colder, which was why his heart was in his stomach already as he made his way into the house; his boyfriend had called him over to _talk_.  
  
The dozens of romantic movies Jonghyun had watched over the years played across the back of his mind as he thought those words over; wanting to _talk_ never usually led to anything good.  
  
_Get a grip Jonghyun_ he scolded himself, _your life isn’t a movie so it’s not going to play out like one._  
  
“Jonghyun, hey.” Taemin greeted with a small smile when he had found himself knocking on the door rather than just letting himself in, “Come on in,” the blonde said with a barely there kiss to his cheek, “You’re just in time for dinner.”  
  
“Dinner?” Jonghyun frowned, confused, “You never said anything about dinner- I'd have brought wine or something.”  
  
Taemin shook his head softly, leading the way to the dining room and motioning for Jonghyun to sit down, “No need,” he said, grabbing the bottle of white wine from the centre of the table and pouring two generous glasses, “Already sorted.”  
  
“Not too much for me.” Jonghyun said, “I’m driving remember?” he paused, then decided to test the waters, “Unless of course you intend for me to stay the night.”  
  
It was a loaded statement, one that at one time would have let to Taemin blushing at the same time as smirking, dark eyes alight with the promise of _later_ ; now he only flashed him a smile that seemed so fake it almost hurt Jonghyun to look at, “Perhaps.” Was all the blonde said in response to Jonghyun’s attempt at flirting.  
  
_What’s going on between us Taem?_ He asked silently, feeling oceans apart from the beautiful young man now sitting opposite him after serving two bowls of delicious smelling beef stew.  
  
“This is amazing Taemin,” Jonghyun smiled, “Thank you.”  
  
Taemin gave him only the briefest of glances, “You’re welcome.”  
  
Jonghyun’s food was suddenly going down in lumps because he just didn't _understand_ what the hell was going on- why things were suddenly so strained between them you’d probably be able to cut the tension with a knife it was so thick.  
  
“Taemin ah, this tension between us right now is threatening to give me heart failure,” Jonghyun spoke up, deciding the direct approach was the best one, “Just tell me whatever is going on in that head of yours lately,” he sighed heavily, “You called me over here to talk didn't you? So please baby- _talk to me._ ”  
  
His heart broke a little at the way Taemin averted his eyes as he set his cutlery down, sighing a quiet little sigh before speaking, “I was hoping we’d be able to have one last, peaceful meal together.”  
  
“Last?” Jonghyun asked quickly, heart racing and blood running cold, “What do you mean last- Taemin?”  
  
His boyfriend looked at him then, eyes more serious and emptier than he’d ever seen before, “I hate to have to say this to you Jonghyun- you have no idea how sorry I am but…this just isn’t working between us anymore.”  
  
“What’s not working?”  
  
“ _Us_ Jonghyun.” Taemin said, “ _We’re_ not working.”  
  
“W-what are you saying?” Jonghyun asked, though the way his hands shook told him that deep down he already knew the answer to that question.  
  
“I want us to break up.”  
  
The flat, almost cold way Taemin said it was enough to have Jonghyun’s heart fracturing, “Why?” he asked quietly, “What did I do wrong?”  
  
It was probably something he’d done to drive Taemin away somehow- he was so _stupid_.  
  
“You haven’t done anything Jonghyun, honestly.” Taemin said, looking genuinely sorry when he saw the tears already spilling down his cheeks, “It’s not one specific thing we just- we want totally different things now and-“  
  
“How can you _say_ that?” Jonghyun cried, cutting the blonde short, “I thought we _loved_ each other Taemin, wanted to grow old together…have kids or something.”  
  
Taemin shook his head, “It was you that wanted wedded bliss and rugrats Jonghyun, not me.” He sighed again, pushing a hand through his hair in obvious frustration, “I really want to focus on my career, travel- see the world, I don't want tying to this place with you where takeout and a movie night is your idea of fun.”  
  
Speechless, Jonghyun pushed his bowl away just for something to do with his shaking hands; his appetite was long gone anyway, “I could come with you to see the world,” he tried eventually, voice full of so much hope made him cringe internally, “I don't care what job I have if it means we can stay together- nothing else really matters to me Taemin, you know that.”  
  
“Exactly!” Taemin almost shouted, making Jonghyun jump in his seat, “You have no _goals_ in life Jonghyun- all you want to do is follow me around like a hapless puppy and I’m sorry but I just can’t _be_ with somebody like that anymore.”  
  
“B-but…” Jonghyun sobbed, wiping at his eyes despite knowing it was pointless trying to stem the flow of tears now they’d started, “I thought we were happy.”  
  
Guilt was a shooting star across Taemin’s face, gone within seconds, “We were, but now I’m not and I’m sorry for that. I don't mean to sound cruel Jonghyun but-“  
  
“Because breaking my heart isn’t cruel at all.” Jonghyun spat before he could stop himself, “I just don't _understand_ Taemin, just last week we had the most perfect day together- we even came back here and made love for the first time in _weeks_ \- you told me you loved me that night Taemin…so what changed?”  
  
“It wasn't perfect Jonghyun, I just made you believe that it was because I wanted to believe it too.” Taemin stood up, looking down at Jonghyun’s shaking form, “I’m so sorry that this is hurting you so much.”  
  
When Taemin tried to approach him Jonghyun shoved back from the table so hard he almost tipped his chair over as he stood up too, “What the hell did you _think_ it would do? I can’t say that this is okay because it _isn’t!_ ” his voice cracked around a sob, “It’s _never_ going to be okay- Taemin I love you, I wanted to spend the rest of my _life_ with you!”  
  
“I know, and I’m sorry.”  
  
“Stop _saying_ that!” Jonghyun shouted, hurt slowly giving way to anger, “Don't you dare say you’re sorry for doing this to me- you don't have the right.”  
  
“Jonghyun-“  
  
“If you were so fucking _unhappy_ with me, if my wanting to just _be with you_ was such a massive _burden_ then why not tell me sooner?” Jonghyun’s broken heart lodged in his throat as he shouted, each fractured piece making it hard to breathe let alone speak, “Why pretend everything is fine until you’ve decided _for us_ that there’s no other solution to whatever is wrong than to break up.”  
  
“It’s not like that-“  
  
“Then what _is_ it like then Taemin? Because I sure as hell don't have a fucking clue what the hell is going on here!”  
  
Taemin threw his hands up in frustration, “You’re being impossible.”  
  
“Yeah, obviously _I’m_ the impossible one,” Jonghyun laughed humourlessly, “It has nothing to do with you destroying everything we’ve spent years building!”  
  
Grabbing his things to leave, Jonghyun ignored Taemin when he followed him into the hallway.  
  
“Where are you going?”  
  
Jonghyun shot him a glare; “You just broke up with me Taemin, so funnily enough I’m leaving, and getting as far away from you as possible.”  
  
“Jonghyun please…don’t leave like this.” Taemin almost pleaded, grabbing his arm as he headed for the door.  
  
Yanking his arm free, Jonghyun opened the door, turning back only once, “I hope your _career_ gives you everything you’ve always dreamed, Taemin.”  
  
Stumbling back to his car in tears, Jonghyun all but threw himself into the driver’s seat, starting the engine he glanced back at the house once, to see Taemin standing at the door looking saddened but if he wasn't mistaken- _relieved_.  
  
It made him wonder if it was actually possible to die from the pain of a broken heart, because he was crippled already.  
  
Pulling away Jonghyun wiped his eyes to clear his vision and found himself driving much faster than he would do usually, desperate to be away from the man he loved; the man who had just broken his heart, the pieces shredded with the blade of an _I’m sorry_.  
  
Jonghyun drove further than he ever had before, out of the familiarity of the city, until the buildings ran thin and all that flanked the road on both sides were either trees or wide open spaces, daylight soon giving way to nightfall and blanketing the world with darkness he’d never really seen before and he couldn't find it within himself to care.  
  
The other side of the world wasn't far enough when you were trying to escape the shattered remains of your spirit, because Jonghyun’s was inside him, the shards embedded deep in his soul that left him cut open and empty.  
  
Only when the initial shock of what Taemin had done wore off did Jonghyun feel the beginnings of fear when he wiped his eyes free of tears yet again and realised that he had no idea where the hell he was. There was nobody he could call for help if he got completely lost in the middle of nowhere; all he had was Taemin and now he didn't even have that.  
  
Trying not to panic when he noticed that the only lights around him besides his own headlights were that of the _cat’s eyes_ used to mark the roads- he couldn't even see any houses through the surrounding darkness let alone a sign to tell him where he’d driven himself to.  
  
Rain began to pour unexpectedly, heavy within minutes, so much so that the windscreen wipers of his car couldn't properly keep up with the sudden deluge. It was as though his tears were falling from the sky as well as running down his face, and it was damned near impossible for Jonghyun to focus on the road laid out before him in an endless path of black concrete.  
  
The river of water made the surface of the road slippery, and Jonghyun’s heart began to pound when the car swerved a little, his fear building to near hyperventilation levels when he swerved again just minutes later.  
  
The rain sounded like bullets on the roof to Jonghyun’s panicked ears, and when the car swerved a third time he actually cried out in fear. What happened next Jonghyun wasn't quite sure, but he was suddenly losing control of the wheel after hitting a pothole in the road, the car beginning to skid around wildly, and Jonghyun screamed in terror when the car hit something else that sent in careering off the road and into the ditch beside it.  
  
Only after he’d hit his head on the steering wheel hard did the airbags release, billowing out in front of him as he sat there with his heart trying to punch a hole through his chest it was pounding so frantically. Dazed, frightened and alone, Jonghyun couldn't fight the blackness that crept across his eyesight, _help me, somebody_ he thought silently-  
  
And then darkness took him, for how long he had no way of knowing.  
  
*****  
  
    When Jonghyun came to, it was to the sound of rain still pelting the roof of his car, though this time it was joined with hail stones and wind that shook the car with each violent gust; the storm had become a tempest- and he was more terrified than ever.  
  
Groaning when he tried to sit up, head throbbing in pain and vision blurry – from concussion, tears or the blood dripping down his face from the wound near his hairline – Jonghyun cursed his own stupidity for driving when he was clearly emotionally unstable. Once his vision had cleared enough for him to see properly, he slowly climbed out of the car, stumbling when his feet met soft, wet ground that seemed to sink beneath him.  
  
Using the car door for support to keep him upright, Jonghyun scanned his surroundings, though through the darkness and driving rain it was damned near impossible to see anything at all; he had no idea where he was, and he jumped in shock slightly when the car suddenly moved.  
  
“I hit my head, I’m imagining it.” Jonghyun said aloud, trying to reassure himself, but then the car jerked again, sliding further into the ditch, and it was then that he saw it; water that looked like a black lake in the darkness.  
  
He could have killed himself tonight.  
  
As quickly as he could, Jonghyun emptied his car of all his possessions – mostly clothes that were constantly making the journey between his house and Taemin’s – stuffing it into a duffel bag he found in the trunk, jumping backwards when the car jerked again, the headlights disappearing as it sank into the sludge and water.  
  
Clinging to his bag and whimpering when he checked his phone only to discover that he had no signal whatsoever, Jonghyun shoved it back into his pocket, shouldering his bag, wrapping his arms around himself for minor protection from the cold and setting off on foot in the direction he’d been driving in before he’d crashed.  
  
There _had_ to be a house or something _somewhere_ ; he couldn't be alone because he knew he wouldn't be able to stand it.  
  
Shivering both in fear and in response to the cold, it didn't take Jonghyun long to realise that he was ridiculously lost, and there was no way in hell he could get back to the city on foot- even when driving he hadn’t passed another car for miles. For more than twenty minutes he kept going, trying to keep from panicking when in all that time he hadn’t passed a single house, just endless black country roads full of long grass and trees that whispered to each other in the storm and the eerie calls of nocturnal animals that echoed between the whistles of the wind.  
  
At least, he _hoped_ it was animals.  
  
Exhausted and frightened, Jonghyun barely kept from shouting with joy when he finally saw lights off road not too far from where he was, and he almost broke into a run – as much as the driving rain and wind would allow – when he realised the lights belonged to a house…a really big, really old, really _creepy_ looking manor house that had Jonghyun almost afraid to approach it.  
  
Knowing that he didn't really have much of a choice unless he wanted to die from either hypothermia or starvation (or possibly be picked off by wolves) Jonghyun followed the winding path to the house, cautious as he made his way to the large, dark edifice, letting out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding.  
  
Though the howling of the wind made it difficult to hear anything other than the beating of his own heart, Jonghyun couldn't hear any signs of life coming from inside, though the lights inside a nearby window were on. Approaching the window slowly, Jonghyun peered inside, gasping slightly when he realised that those lights were in fact candles of all different shapes, sizes and colours, each flame flickering as though they were dancing together.  
  
It made the house look even eerier.  
  
Taking a deep (albeit shaky) break for courage, Jonghyun moved swiftly back to the large main doors, knocking as loudly as he could several times but hearing nothing in return.  
  
Wondering what the hell he was supposed to do now, Jonghyun jumped when the door suddenly swung open, light and warmth spilling from inside, and he swore his heart had either stopped beating or had fallen out of his chest completely because standing there in front of him- was Taemin.  
  
Only, it wasn't Taemin the way he remembered him from just a few hours ago. Where Taemin’s eyes were obsidian dark, the man before him had eyes of brilliant violet that seemed to glow from beneath a curtain of thick hair as black as ebony- a stark contrast to Taemin’s platinum blonde.  
  
But that didn't change the fact that it _was_ Taemin, other than the colour of his hair and eyes (he was perhaps a little paler), everything else was the same.  
  
“T-Taemin?” he spluttered, heart breaking all over again, crippled by confusion and hurt.  
  
“It’s not possible.” Taemin said, the violets of his eyes widening, “Jonghyun?”  
  
The sound of his own name spoken in a voice deeper than the one he knew but from lips that appeared as familiar as his own had Jonghyun wondering just how hard he had hit his head when he crashed; either that or the end of his relationship had triggered some sort of psychotic break.  
  
Overwhelmed and exhausted, Jonghyun couldn't even find the strength to explain himself, “I need help.” It was all he managed before blackness was creeping around his vision once more.  
  
He could only hope that this man really was Taemin and that he was safe; the last thing he felt was strong arms catching him as he fell…and then nothing.  
  
Darkness had claimed him for the second time.  
  
*****  
  
    Panic was a screamed lodged in Jonghyun’s throat when he woke up to discover that he’d hadn’t simply had a really weird dream where he drove away from Taemin in tears only to crash his car and then find him again in a creepy old house.  
  
It had him immediately fearing for his safety, but then Taemin was beside him, coaxing him to lay back down in the large four poster bed, “Where am I?” he asked, voice croaky.  
  
“In my home.” Taemin said, and if the words were odd – because this _wasn't_ Taemin’s home – then the way he looked was downright _weird_ , because in all the years of their relationship, Taemin’s eyes had never once been _violet_ , and just hours ago his hair hand been platinum blonde, not jet-black, he was sure of it.  
  
“What the hell are you talking about Taemin?” Jonghyun asked, “You’ve never even _visited_ a house like this, let alone lived in one.”  
  
“What do you remember?”  
  
“I remember you breaking up with me, telling me I was too clingy and had no goals in life,” Jonghyun said, feeling a little emotional as well as strange for saying this out loud _to_ Taemin, “I went for a drive, needed to get away- there was a storm, I crashed my car and then found _you_ here, in this big creepy house.”  
  
Taemin nodded, “Did the storm seem in any way odd to you?”  
  
“Well…it appeared out of nowhere like a bat out of hell but other than that-“ Jonghyun said, shrugging slightly.  
  
“I thought as much,” Taemin told him, expression troubled, “Jonghyun that was no ordinary storm- it was a Tempest of the Moirae.”  
  
“What the hell are you _talking_ about?”  
  
“For the storm to be strong enough to carry you from your world into this one, it _had_ to be caused by the Moirae.”  
  
Confused would be an understatement to describe what Jonghyun was feeling right now, “What on Earth is the Moirae?”  
  
Looking as though he was trying to think of another way to explain himself, Taemin was quiet for a moment, “You might know them as the Fates.”  
  
“The Fates as in…the ones written about in Greek Mythology?” Jonghyun asked, raising an eyebrow when Taemin nodded, “What do you mean by move between worlds?” he continued when his brain caught up with the rest of what Taemin had said.  
  
“I know you’re not from this world, Jonghyun, so I suspect you’ve come from a parallel one into this one.” Taemin said as though it was obvious, then seemed to notice that the pastel pink haired young man was finding it difficult to grasp, “The world as you know it, what’s it like? Where are you from?”  
  
“Wow, I must have hit my head harder than I thought, To even be _contemplating_ answering that question like any of this is a _normal conversation_ ,” Jonghyun said, pressing a hand against where he’d been bleeding just hours before, “But I’m from Seoul, the capital city of South Korea, my dad walked out on us years ago, my mum’s a hair stylist and my sister works in television.” He told the other man anyway, “I’ve got a steady job, had been dating you for years until you broke things off tonight- but you already _know_ all this and it’s starting to freak me out that you’re acting like you _don't!_ ”  
  
Taemin looked guilty then, “I’m sorry, for making you uncomfortable,” he said softly, “But I must ask, in the world as you know it- is there magic?”  
  
“Yeah, in fairy tales.”  
  
Taemin smiled, “So Faeries _do_ exist in your world.”  
  
“Only in folklore, stories and television shows, nothing more.” Jonghyun answered, wondering what the hell was going on.  
  
The other man sighed heavily before speaking again, “Then Jonghyun you must assume that everything you’ve ever heard about in this Folklore are _real_ here- this world is full of magic…and danger.”  
  
“Taemin quit playing around.”  
  
“I am not playing anything, I’m an exiled Fae from the Unseelie Court.”  
  
“Which is?”  
  
“In the realm of Faeries there are two Courts, the Unseelie or Night Court where I am from, and the Seelie or Day Court, which is on the other side of the city.” Taemin explained, and Jonghyun wondered which one of them was going mad, “The two Courts have an unstable truce, but it is known to everyone that the Unseelie’s Queen Gwiboon wants to rule over both.”  
  
Unable to stand anymore of this _nonsense_ , Jonghyun scrambled out of bed fully intent on confronting Taemin about his crazy behaviour, but stopped short when he realised he was in fact completely naked, and grabbed the sheets to cover his modesty, embarrassed in front of Taemin for the first time, “Where the hell are my clothes?”  
  
“Drying, I cleaned them because you were soaked to the bone when you collapsed in my doorway.”  
  
“I want to leave here as soon as possible.”  
  
Taemin shook his head, “This world is dangerous Jonghyun.”  
  
“Stop being ridiculous!” Jonghyun shouted, overwhelmed and honestly a little dizzy, “Clearly I’m just having some sort of psychotic break because of the trauma of you leaving me or the crash I had.” He snapped, “Faeries are not _real_.”  
  
“They are Jonghyun.” Taemin said softly, “And if you calm down I can prove it to you.”  
  
Jonghyun pulled the sheets tighter around his body, “How?”  
  
In response to his question, Taemin held one of his hands out with the palm facing upwards, “Light, come to me.”  
  
Before Jonghyun could even blink all the lights in the room suddenly went out, before reappearing like tiny dancers, flickering in the palm of Taemin’s hand like little sparks of warm, golden energy- it was quite beautiful, really.  
  
“Oh my God.” Jonghyun said, sitting back down on the bed, watching completely stunned as Taemin commanded the lights to return, and like nothing happened they lit back up in their rightful places, “It’s-“  
  
“Magic?”  
  
“Impossible.”  
  
Taemin smiled, “Not in my world.” He said, “Do you believe me now, Jonghyun?”  
  
“I’m afraid to say yes.” Jonghyun said, gripping the sheets tighter still when he realised his hands were shaking.  
  
“Do not fear me,” Taemin told him, “I will never harm you Jonghyun, you have my word.”  
  
Though Jonghyun’s answering smile was weak, he believed him, somehow.  
  
“Rest now.” Taemin said, clearly noticing his weariness, “I’ll make you something to eat for when you wake again.”  
  
Honestly, right now Jonghyun was too stunned to do anything other than obey.  
  
*****  
  


When Jonghyun woke for the third time that evening, he found himself taking in the sight of the bedroom he was in instead of wondering if he’d stumbled across a serial killer and was about to become the next victim.  
  
The room looked very strange to him, but also beautiful in an old fashioned kind of way: there was the four poster bed covered with sheets of black silk, huge, heavy looking silver drapes covering the large window, the furniture was wooden and appeared to have been hand carved out of silver birch- all in all it was a nice room, but nothing at all like what his ex-boyfriend would have chosen.  
  
So perhaps the man that claimed to be a Faerie was telling the truth- even so, it still didn't explain why this Faerie and his ex-boyfriend shared the same name and face.  
  
Suddenly distracted by the smell of food filtering in through the partially open door, Jonghyun climbed out of bed, noticing a neat pile of clothes set on the end of it and a note, written in beautiful calligraphy, from Taemin saying that his clothes were not yet dry so to please use the ones he left for him because he was welcome to them, and that he was sorry for any trouble this might cause him.  
  
Taemin’s name was signed elegantly at the bottom of the page.  
  
Dressing in the black pants that bunched around his ankles and the grey shirt, he laughed softly when the sleeves for that were too long too, and covered his hands; it was amusing really, the thought that he was small than a Faerie when he’d always been led to believe Faeries to be tiny creatures with bad attitudes.  
  
Or maybe that was just Tinkerbell.  
  
Shaking his head at himself, and feeling oddly comforted by the scent clinging to the material of his clothes – Taemin the Faerie even _smelled_ like his Taemin, like musk and sandalwood and _man_ – Jonghyun headed out of the bedroom, soon getting lost in the rather large house as he tried to follow the smell of food.  
  
Wandering around, Jonghyun noticed that all the interior décor seemed to resemble that of the night- black, indigo, purple, silver, grey and white, and found the whole thing strangely enchanting.  
  
Finally finding the kitchen (that was also huge) Jonghyun saw Taemin, standing with his back to him and apparently cooking, so he took a few moments to simply stand and watch him, comparing him to his own Taemin. They moved with the same graceful fluidity, their mannerisms were the same, but yet Jonghyun knew that this wasn't _his_ Taemin- for a start, the Taemin he’d known for years couldn't cook to save his life, and this one; fuck it smelled amazing whatever he was making.  
  
“Hello, Jonghyun.” Taemin said without turning around, making him jump.  
  
“How did you know I was here?” he asked, sure that he’d been as quiet as a mouse.  
  
Taemin turned to him then, “Faeries have a keen sense of sight and sound,” he smiled, violet eyes glittering, “I heard you get up.”  
  
“What’re you cooking?” Jonghyun asked, not really knowing what else to say.  
  
“Venison and winter vegetable stew, I thought you’d like something to warm you up.” Taemin told him, and it made Jonghyun smile as he thanked him for both the food and the clothes.  
  
Nodding, Taemin told him to take a seat at the large wooden table, and when he did so the Faerie handed him a deep bowl of stew alongside a plate of savoury herb biscuits and a glass of wonderfully aromatic red wine to help with his nerves, apparently.  
  
“Are you joining me?” Jonghyun asked when the Faerie didn't automatically sit himself down.  
  
“If you wish me to.”  
  
“I do.” Jonghyun said, surprising himself with his words.  
  
He’d be lying if he said Taemin’s answering smile wasn't beautiful- but perhaps that was magic, too.  
  
Jonghyun felt a little awkward though, sitting with Taemin who wasn't Taemin, it especially wasn't helped by the intense way the Faerie kept looking at him.  
  
“Is the food not to your liking?” Taemin asked, breaking Jonghyun’s daydreams and making him realise that he wasn't really eating his food so much as pushing it around his bowl.  
  
“It’s delicious, really,” Jonghyun assured him, “I’m just feeling a little…strange, I guess.”  
  
Concern darkened Taemin’s features, “Are you feeling unwell?” he asked, then continued before he could say anything, “You do have a head injury, perhaps I should call for a Shaman to tend to you.”  
  
“I’m not sure what a Shaman is but I’m sure I don't need one.” Jonghyun said, “I’m just finding all this a little hard to grasp and accept- but I’m sure I’ll get used to the idea.”  
  
Taemin nodded his understanding but didn't question him further, and Jonghyun found himself wondering what the Faerie had meant by exile earlier – he’d always been naturally curious – but he had no idea if it was an okay thing for him to be asking about.  
  
“Something is troubling you,” Taemin said as though reading his mind, “Do not be worried about your questions, Jonghyun- if I know the answer, I will give it to you.”  
  
“I was just wondering,” he started, unsure of how to phrase his question then took a deep breath and decided to just spit it out, “Why were you exiled?”  
  
Taemin gave him an odd look then, one so full of remorse, betrayal, anger and something he couldn't quite read that he almost had to look away from those violet eyes suddenly alight with emotion, though the Faerie remained quiet for so long Jonghyun began to wonder if he was going to answer at all, so much so that he actually jumped when Taemin spoke.  
  
“I was exiled for murdering the Jonghyun of _this_ world, the King of the Unseelie Court, which is why I thought I was seeing things when you came here-“  
  
“You murdered your _King?_ ” Jonghyun almost shouted, suddenly outraged.  
  
“Of course not! I was wrongly accused, the _Queen_ murdered our King,” Taemin told him, “And let me take the fall for it.”  
  
“Why would she murder her own husband?”  
  
“Because it is the law of the Courts that every one hundred years the Courts Rule changes, from Queen to King, and then back again- and Gwiboon didn't want to give up her reign even temporarily, nor did she wish to endure the rule of a husband she never loved, or even respected.”  
  
Jonghyun’s heart sank at the pain he could hear in Taemin’s voice, and felt guilty for almost judging him too quickly, “That’s terrible, I can’t imagine somebody being so cold, so cruel as to do something like that.”  
  
“The King did not deserve his Fate,” Taemin agreed, “He was kind of heart, an exceptional ruler and a brave warrior. To be literally stabbed in the back by his own kin is a great dishonour to him, and a tragedy to the Unseelie Court who loved him as their King.”  
  
“You must have loved the King too, to speak so highly of him.”  
  
“More than words could ever truly express,” Taemin said, smiling sadly, “But I failed him and as such deserve my punishment.”  
  
Confused, Jonghyun frowned, “Why- why was it you the Queen chose to set up?”  
  
“I was one of the King’s personal Guards- a Knight of the Court, so I was always close to him.” Taemin said, their eyes locking across the table, violet meeting cocoa brown, “We were also lovers, in secret,” he admitted, “And I suspect Queen Gwiboon knew. She used my dagger to murder the King, so it was easy for her to make me look guilty. But my punishment is just because I should have saved him.” Jonghyun went to say something, but the Faerie continued before he could so much as open his mouth,  
  
“I believe the Moirae have gotten involved, have _intervened_ to bring you here so that you can bring balance back to our crumbling world somehow, but in doing so they’ve put you in very real danger- if the Queen finds out about your existence, you’re dead.”  
  
Frightened by Taemin’s words, Jonghyun shuddered, “I don't want to die.” He said quietly before he could stop himself.  
  
“I will protect you Jonghyun, with my life if necessary.” Taemin promised, “Until your task here is complete.”  
  
“That’s very brave but you won’t have to do anything like that because I’m not staying here to close some rift that wasn't even caused by me.” Jonghyun told him, “I intend to go back home as soon as I find a way, please, you have to understand- I have my own life to get back to, my own relationship issues to sort out and I can’t exactly do that from here.”  
  
“It will not be easy.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Getting you here was the easy part,” the Faerie told him, “But the way back won’t be the same- it probably won’t even be in the same place.”  
  
“Then how the hell am I supposed to get home?” Jonghyun cried, feeling tearful, “I want to go home, Taemin.”  
  
“And I will help you find a way,” Taemin assured him, “but you are welcome to stay here in the meantime, if nothing else- you’ll be safer.”  
  
Jonghyun simply nodded, returning to pushing his food around his bowl, after all-  
  
It wasn't like he had much choice in the matter.  
  
*****  
  
    Days had gone by since Jonghyun had collapsed into Taemin’s life like a dying star falling from the sky, but the Faerie still couldn't quite grasp the fact that he was here – _alive_ – and in his house. Obviously he knew that this person wasn't _his_ Jonghyun, the human knew nothing of the world he’d stumbled into, but other than a few slight differences in appearance they were exactly alike.  
  
This human Jonghyun was inquisitive and strangely understanding- Taemin had expected him to walk to run as far away from him as possible when he found out the reason for his exile, but to the little human’s credit he was completely open to the idea of his innocence and it made Taemin want to protect him in any way he could.  
  
In the short time Jonghyun had been here, Taemin had made sure to show him around his stately home, and the home was now falling asleep on the sofa in his living room, watching FNN (Faerie Network News). In Jonghyun’s defence, it was a report about a missing Fae – the third in as many months – and not really having an understanding of the information he could see why it would bore the human to sleep.  
  
Knowing he needed his rest to recover from both his accident and the shock of waking up in a world so different to his own, Taemin lifted Jonghyun up gently, to which the human automatically wrapped his arms around his neck – just like his King used to do when he was tired or weak and would allow it – as he carried him back to his bedroom to sleep properly.  
  
“Y’know I hate it when you leave me in bed.” Jonghyun mumbled sleepily, and it pulling on the strings of Taemin’s long dead heart in such a way it had him speaking softly in reply as though he was the Taemin this human so missed.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he almost whispered, “I won’t leave you- go back to sleep.”  
  
Tucking Jonghyun in Taemin then climbed onto the bed beside him, and the Faerie was pretty sure he had no idea what he was doing when he curled up to the human like they were lovers. Wrapping an arm around him, Taemin watched as Jonghyun mumbled something incoherent before falling back to sleep.  
  
This whole situation was very surreal and he didn't really know how he was supposed to feel about it, let alone what he should do now that Jonghyun was here.  
  
Figuring if he really was anything like his beloved King, then this little human wouldn't wake if he moved, and so Taemin climbed back out of bed quietly, heading down to the library he’d built up over the years to do some research of his own on inter world portals and the mysterious Moirae.  
  
He found out a book entitled _Myths of the Ancient World_ , and looked up a summoning spell for communicating with the Moirae, pulling several other volumes from the shelves dedicated to parallel worlds and portal magic.  
  
Thankfully the summoning spell was a lot simpler than the portal magic: all the Faerie needed was a chalice, an Atheme and his own blood. Slicing open his palm and letting his blood drip into the bottom of the silver chalice, Taemin spoke clearly, “I wish to be granted an audience with the Moirae, and for permission to question them about their recent inter-world intervention.”  
  
To his surprise, his blood started bubbling in the chalice as though it was boiling, smoke rising into the air, swirling around in a circular motion until becoming a screen of sorts, a beautiful woman appearing within the smoky tendrils, “My name is Clotho, the weaver of mortal destinies,” she told him, “Your audience has been granted.”  
  
“My deepest thanks, Lady Clotho,” Taemin said, bowing his head politely before getting straight to the point because he doubted she would linger for long, “You have sent a human, Jonghyun, to this dangerous place and I would like to know why, and if there is a way to send him back safely.”  
  
Clotho smiled, “He can be sent back, but he will choose not to be- he is with you now to regain the order than has been lost since the death of the Unseelie King.”  
  
“Why me?” Taemin asked, “Why my place of existence?”  
  
“The human needs a protector, a Knight- and you are the one.”  
  
“I am no longer a Knight, I lost that honour long ago when I failed my King.”  
  
Clotho narrowed her gaze, “And you shall fail again without vigilance and the will to fight,” she warned, “Jonghyun will find that destiny is in his blood, and you must protect him from the Dark Queen, if the boy is lost to her this world will suffer, along with all the creatures that call it home.”  
  
Sighing, Taemin straightened himself up before speaking again, “What do I have to do?”  
  
“When the time comes for you to know…you will.”  
  
“You’re being unnecessarily cryptic.”  
  
“It is necessary.” Clotho told him, “Do not try too hard to send Jonghyun away, this world needs him- and so do you, Taemin, Knight of the Unseelie Court.”  
  
“What do you mean-“  
  
“Unless you are in grave danger,” Clotho interrupted, “Do not contact the Moirae again.”  
  
The image faded then, the smoke soon disappearing along with it, leaving Taemin feeling no less confused but far more worried about Jonghyun than he ought to be.  
  
*****  
  
    After a few days of spending most of his time cooped up in Taemin’s bedroom being fussed by a Faerie that flitted around him so fast and so frequently he was starting to feel a little stir crazy…and dizzy.  
  
He wasn't entirely sure what had gotten into Taemin – after all in this world he barely knew him – but he was treating him as though he was made of glass that could shatter at any moment if the Faerie spoke too loud and was almost constantly trying to do things for him.  
  
“Are we going to do anything today Taemin?” Jonghyun asked when the Faerie brought him lunch that consisted of poached salmon salad with boiled potatoes and a glass of orange juice.  
  
“What do you mean?” Taemin questioned, looking adorably confused.  
  
“Well, as grateful as I am that you’re taking such good care of me, I might go mad if I have to stay in bed when there’s nothing wrong with me, with you acting like I might die if I stand up by myself.” Jonghyun said, smiling when the Faerie pulled a face.  
  
“My apologies.” Taemin said guiltily, “I was trying to help you recover.”  
  
“I know, and you’ve been wonderful I just- your world sounds so different from mind and well…I would like to see it.”  
  
Taemin nodded in quiet understanding, “And I am different to the Taemin you know, too.” He said, making Jonghyun feel a little uncomfortable as he started to wonder if Faeries could read minds at all.  
  
“You’re different to my Jonghyun, too.” Taemin said a moment later, “But I will take you into the city after you’ve eaten, if that would please you.”  
  
The offer took Jonghyun a little by surprise, “I’d like that,” he smiled, “I’d like that a lot.”  
  
As promised, an hour or so later and they were both ready to go, though Jonghyun had caught on to Taemin’s apprehension as they left the house, “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Keep this with you,” the Faerie said in way of an answer, handing him a small dagger, “Just in case we get separated.”  
  
Jonghyun nodded, slipping the small blade into his pocket, though he thought (hoped) he wasn't likely to need it.  
  
The city was really strange to Jonghyun, it was a lot like the city he’d known all his life, save for the different creatures wandering the streets and some buildings that didn't exist back home that looked ancient and full of magic – like they were made out of trees or mountains themselves. They obviously weren’t manmade, and really were beautiful, almost ethereally so, and Jonghyun was fascinated by them; he could have sworn some of them even seemed to _breathe_.  
  
“The magic folk don't hide from humans here,” Taemin explained as they wandered the city, “They are the ones who claimed this land first, and technically allowed man to co-exist with them. I’m not sure about where you’re from, but here the five Grand Palaces belong to the Seelie and Unseelie Courts, and are in constant use.”  
  
That was a piece of information Jonghyun hadn’t been expecting, “In my world they’re tourist attractions now, mostly empty.” He sighed, “It must be amazing to have them all active.”  
  
“Gyeongbok Palace is home to the Seelie Court, Changgyeong Palace is the Unseelie Courts home, Changdeok Palace is where the creatures of the Night hold their courts- led by the Vampires and Werewolves, Gyeonghui Palace is where the Day creatures make their court- led by the Seraphs, and finally Deoksu Palace is the residence of Man’s court.” Taemin told him, smiling as he watched him absorb all this new knowledge, “The Lesser Palaces were gifted to the other races centuries ago by the rulers of the Seelie and Unseelie Courts, so that co-existing would be fairer and each creature or human had a place to hold important meetings between the Courts so that peace remained.”  
  
“It seems like a good use for the Palaces,” Jonghyun said, “Definitely better than what we’re using them for.”  
  
“I can’t imagine the buildings being empty.” Taemin admitted, “I’ll let you see them some time soon, but you’ll have to be careful- I can’t show you around personally as I’m forbidden due to being in exile.”  
  
Jonghyun smiled at the Faerie’s concern, “I won’t wander far from you Taemin, I promise.”  
  
“That makes me happy,” Taemin said, “I do not wish for history to repeat itself.”  
  
The deep run guilt the Faerie felt for what happened to the King was obvious to Jonghyun, though Taemin clearly fought hard to keep his emotions in check in front of him; it was a thought that made him feel unexpectedly sad.  
  
“Would you like me to buy you some clothes for while you’re here?” Taemin asked, changing the subject to one less painful, “Not that you don't look adorable in my things, of course.”  
  
Blushing hotly at the compliment, Jonghyun wasn't sure what to say for a moment, “I’d like that, but you shouldn't spend a lot- I won’t be here for long.”  
  
He couldn't help but notice the odd look Taemin gave him then, but it was gone so quickly he have wondered if he’d imagined it. Though Jonghyun had to admit he liked this new world so far (and this Taemin), he couldn't help but feel genuinely worried that he would never see his own world, his own _home_ again.  
  
*****  
  
    Taemin couldn’t help it, he decided, feeling strange around Jonghyun, not that his little human had done anything wrong- quite the opposite. Over the last hour or two Jonghyun had tried on a few different articles of clothing made from Fairy silk, Phoenix feather, Unicorn hair (not from live Unicorns) and Minotaur leather, amongst other things. Though he’d been greatly accepting of all that was new to him, Taemin had found Jonghyun several manmade things too to try and make him feel more at home, and the way the human’s eyes had lit up at the sight of them had the Faerie gladly buying them for him.  
  
It had been centuries since Taemin was cursed with Immortality and exiled for the death of the King, yet somehow he still missed him like it was only yesterday he’d been stolen from him, and he honestly wished he’d have known how to reverse the curse so that he could have died alongside his King. But sadly it was not to be, and now Jonghyun was back – in a way – and for as much as he was trying to fight them, the Faerie’s long since buried emotions were bubbling beneath the surface once more, seconds from sweeping him under and carrying him away on a tidal wave that would never break land.  
  
If he was in possession of more of his powers then Taemin would be able to shut them out, these feelings, but most of his power lay in his Dark Fae Emblem, and he watched that burn with the King during his warriors burial- a funeral pyre out over the river – so time and grief had taken that ability from him and he was left to endure his turmoil.  
  
But the feelings his little human stirred within Taemin weren’t just grief and regret, no, to his horror there was hope, and if he wasn't mistaken- the first flickering of a love he thought long dead; and _that_ was the last thing the Faerie wanted.  
  
Unaware of Taemin’s internal lamenting, Jonghyun was peering into a jewelry store window, one owned by a very friendly Centaur that Taemin owed his life to thanks to the shelter he gave him from the Unseelie Knights a long time ago; the Faerie had never forgotten it.  
  
The Centaur, Jongwoon, waved at him and Taemin inclined his head in acknowledgment, “Would you like to meet one of my friends?” he asked Jonghyun.  
  
“I’d love to.” came the enthusiastic reply from his little human, though he was obviously nervous.  
  
Leading the way into _A Tapestry of Jewels_ , Taemin felt a little concerned when he noticed how Jonghyun visibly paled at the sight of the Centaur. Before he could say anything of reassurance, Jongwoon had Taemin up to hug him hard, “It’s been too long, Taemin.” He said, voice of a deep tone that the Faerie often forgot the sound of; they saw one another so scarcely.  
  
“Indeed it has, my friend.” He said, patting his large shoulder.  
  
Seemingly noticing that they had company for the first time, Jongwoon did a double take of Jonghyun before getting down on his knees- not an easy feat for a horse of almost eighteen hands high (without his human half), “Please forgive me your Majesty, but I thought you to be dead- it is an honour to meet you.”  
  
Jonghyun went so red in the face that Taemin actually laughed, “Jongwoon forgive me, I should have explained,” he said as the Centaur rose to his feet, “This is Jonghyun, but he is not our King, but a human from another world sent by the Moirae.”  
  
“It is still an honour, and incredible that you are the embodiment of our late King.”  
  
“It’s lovely to meet such a nice man…horse- um, Centaur.” Jonghyun said, looking flustered, more so when Jongwoon laughed.  
  
“Are you unused to my kind, Jonghyun?”  
  
Jonghyun nodded, “Yes, magic and the supernatural don't exist where I’m from, only humans, so I’m not really sure how to address you.”  
  
“Using my name will be fine,” Jongwoon smiled, “This world must be quite a shock to you.”  
  
“The strangest thing is that a lot of the people I know back home are here, or they at least look the same- except in this world most of them aren’t human.” Jonghyun told the Centaur, and it made Taemin smile when he displayed again just how open he was to the new things that surrounded him.  
  
“The Moirae want Jonghyun to bring peace to our world,” Taemin said when he’d made sure there was nobody lingering nearby to eavesdrop, “But without knowledge of it he’s vulnerable.”  
  
“Then I have the perfect trinket.” Jongwoon told them, “Consider it a gift to welcome you here.”  
  
The Centaur then trotted – yes, trotted – to the back of the spacious, open plan store, to the display cabinet that double up as a cashier’s desk, pulling out a silver ring with a large, exquisitely cut smoky quartz set between two small emeralds, handing it to Jonghyun.  
  
“This will help protect you from whatever you may come across during your time here.”  
  
“It’s beautiful,” Jonghyun said, looking a little emotional, “Thank you so much.”  
  
_About half as beautiful as you_ , Taemin found himself thinking out of the blue, so shocked by his thoughts he was actually _pleased_ when Jongwoon steered the conversation to the more serious, “If it’s the Unseelie Queen you’re up again,” the Centaur said, “Call if you have need of me and I will gladly be at your service.”  
  
“Thank you.” Taemin said, talking with him for a few moments longer before buying Jonghyun the pieces of jewelry he’d noticed him gazing at before, “Please, keep Jonghyun’s likeness to the King to yourself- the longer he can remain hidden from the Queen, the safer he will be.”  
  
“You have my word.”  
  
“As always, I owe you a great debt Jongwoon.”  
  
“If all this pans out,” Jongwoon said, “Consider it repaid.”  
  
Right now, Taemin could only hope that it would.  
  
*****  
  
    Later that day, when Jonghyun was safely back at Taemin’s house, the Faerie had given him his own bedroom so that he had his own private space – just next door to his, in the safest part of the house – and was now stood watching his little human excitedly put away his things; it brought an unexpected smile to Taemin’s lips.  
  
“If I ask you a question, do you still promise to give me an answer if you know it?” Jonghyun asked, turning to face him.  
  
Taemin nodded, “Of course.”  
  
“What did you mean earlier, about the Moirae wanting me to bring peace to this world?”  
  
“I contacted them for help in getting you home,” Taemin admitted, stepping further into the room, “They will not reverse what they’ve done, we have to find our own way- but they told me that they did bring you here to put an end to the Unseelie Queen’s quest for power, but being Moirae they were cryptic and wouldn't tell me exactly _how_ we’re supposed to do that.”  
  
The Faerie wasn't at all surprised when Jonghyun’s reaction to that information wasn't exactly great, and Taemin watched as he started pulling his own things out of the duffel bag he’d had with him, “How is this even possible?” he asked, but didn't wait for an answer, “It isn’t and I’m not staying to stop _anything_ , let alone a _Queen_ without unimaginable power and an evil nature- how could I? I’m only human.”  
  
Following his instincts, Taemin moved to comfort him, but when he took Jonghyun’s hand he gasped when pain shot through his own.  
  
“What’s that ring made of?” the Faerie asked when he noticed the band around Jonghyun’s finger.  
  
Jonghyun looked worried, “I’m not sure other than metal, obviously.” He frowned in concentration, “Some kind of iron maybe? It was my great grandfather’s I think- passed down through the family, why, what’s wrong?”  
  
“Iron burns Faeries.” Taemin said simply, showing him the scars left from his shackles centuries ago that had never truly disappeared.  
  
“God, I’m so sorry- I had no idea!” Jonghyun rambled; pulling the ring off and shoving it into his bag so hastily he knocked the whole thing over, flinching when something else hit the floor with a clatter.  
  
For the second time in just a few days, Taemin found himself unable to believe his eyes when Jonghyun picked up a white gold necklace with an emblem made from moonstone and sunstone; his Dark Fae Emblem.  
  
“This isn’t mine.” Jonghyun said quickly, “I have no idea where it came from.”  
  
“It can’t be-“ Taemin started, but then the necklace began to glow, brighter when Jonghyun dropped it in shock.  
  
“It’s warm- Taemin why is it warm?” he asked, “And also glowing?”  
  
“This is my Dark Fae Emblem- I watched it burn with the King centuries ago.” Taemin explained, watching as the glow then grew brighter still, engulfing him completely for a moment or two before dimming once more.  
  
The Faerie felt stronger than he had in an age.  
  
“Its power will return gradually.” Taemin said when Jonghyun handed it to him, “As will mine. Until then you should keep it for protection- it will obey your commands.”  
  
“Why?” Jonghyun asked, looking more confused than ever.  
  
Taemin smiled sadly, “Because it already knows you.  
  
*****  
  
    Since the reappearance of his Emblem, Taemin had been feeling stronger every day, and the only explanation the Faerie could think of for it being in his possession once more was that the Moirae had sent it to him somehow to help him protect Jonghyun.  
  
The more time he spent with his little human, the more Taemin genuinely wanted to protect him, and it was this realisation that made his resurfacing feelings start to make more sense to him. In most ways, Jonghyun was the same as his King, and as the Moirae liked to play it would make sense for Taemin to love him, too.  
  
Jonghyun had been spending most of his time holed up in Taemin’s library, reading though book after book about the inhabitants of this world as well as trying to find a way back to his own, sure that his family and friends must be wondering where he was by now.  
  
Taemin knew that Jonghyun was scared, but the Faerie was starting to suspect that he will help them restore balance long since lost anyway- and he wanted to ensure that he was as prepared as he could be for what he might face.  
  
Heading down to the library to check on Jonghyun, the Faerie wasn't surprised to find him bent over a book on gateways and how to use them.  
  
“Would you like a drink, Jonghyun? Maybe take a break from your arduous studies.” Taemin offered when he noticed how uncomfortable he looked.  
  
Jonghyun smiled gratefully, “I’d love one of those fruity teas you keep making for me.”  
  
Smiling, Taemin held a hand up and clicked his fingers, laughing when Jonghyun jumped slightly as a cup of fruit tea appeared on the desk next to him.  
  
“How did you do that?” Jonghyun exclaimed.  
  
“The necklace you’re wearing is the source of my powers as a Faerie, so the longer I’m near it the stronger I get.”  
  
“Shouldn't you be wearing it then?” Jonghyun asked, grasping the emblem tightly when the Faerie merely shook his head and smiled, “I don't understand how any of this works.”  
  
“Each Faerie is given an Emblem necklace at birth that is connected to both their blood, and both Courts, and when the King died I felt like I had died with him- and so decided that my powers were worthless because I couldn't save the one person I was assigned to protect.” Taemin told him quietly, “After I was exiled I returned only once, slipped into the Court’s funeral arrangements and left my Emblem with the body of the King shortly before it was put on the pyre.” A heavy sigh, “I then hid myself amongst the crowd to pay my final respects to the King, and watched my Emblem burn alongside my heart.”  
  
“I’m so sorry.” Jonghyun almost whispered, “You’ve lost so much.”  
  
“Don't be sorry Jonghyun, it isn’t your fault.” Taemin told him, “You know nothing of this world, and yet you fit it so well.”  
  
The sad smile his human gave him was so beautiful in its sorrow the Faerie was unsure whether to smile in return, or cry for the loss of all he had once loved; apparently grief had no expiration date.  
  
“I thought Faeries and stuff were Immortal.” Jonghyun said after a moment of silence, “So how could the King be killed?”  
  
“Not all Fae are Immortal, only the unlucky ones like me, and the only thing that can kill the Immortals is a weapon forged by a Faerie or the magic a Faerie weapon contains.”  
  
Noticing Jonghyun’s confused expression, Taemin tried to explain further, “Only ancient blood lines, pure bloods or very important Fae are Immortal- unless somebody is cursed with it the way I was.”  
  
“Who cursed you?” Jonghyun asked, face a little paler than it was before.  
  
“Queen Gwiboon. The day she exiled me.” Taemin told him, “Don't forget your tea,” he smiled, “It’ll go cold.”  
  
Jonghyun nodded, but the Faerie could see the concern shadowing his beautiful face, “Do not feel sad for me, Jonghyun,” he said, “It was centuries ago-“  
  
He stopped short when Jonghyun stood up, quickly closing the distance between them; Taemin was taken completely off guard when Jonghyun pressed the softest of kisses to his lips, but he didn't resist him and instead pulled him closer to return the embrace.  
  
A well of emotion surged up inside the Faerie then, alongside the almost overwhelming urge to possess his little human, but then as quickly as it started their kiss was over and Jonghyun was pulling away looking shocked and embarrassed.  
  
“I’m so sorry Taemin- I shouldn't have pushed myself on you like that I-“ he rambled, upset with himself, “You just seemed so sad but I shouldn't…you’re not my Taemin so I shouldn't delude myself into thinking you are-“  
  
“It’s fine Jonghyun, really.” Taemin said, ignoring the pang of hurt he felt at Jonghyun’s words.  
  
Jonghyun shook his head; “I’m going to take a walk down the garden, clear my head- I don't know what’s gotten into me.”  
  
Sighing heavily, Taemin had no choice but to watch him go because he didn't really know what else he was supposed to do or what the hell was going on. The Faerie didn't understand why his feelings for Jonghyun were so disconnected and turbulent; so intense they were bordering on painful already.  
  
He shouldn't feel anything for anybody other than the King- it was a disgrace to his memory to be falling so hard so fast for somebody who bore only his face, though Taemin knew that statement to be a lie the second it crossed his mind.  
  
The Faerie didn't want to fall in love again, and it angered him to think that he may not have a choice despite the fact that if and when Jonghyun returned home he’d lose him again anyway; these growing feelings were a waste of time.  
  
The shattering of ceramic and a scream of his name had Taemin’s thoughts splintering as he raced outside only to catch Jonghyun tightly in his arms as his little human bolted back towards him.  
  
“What is it Jonghyun, what’s wrong?” Taemin asked when he burst into tears, “Are you hurt?”  
  
Holding him close and trying to hush him, the Faerie felt every single tear like a dagger to the heart that though it hadn’t beat in centuries, was no longer caged in ice that left him frozen and unfeeling.  
  
“T-there’s a d-dead-“ Jonghyun sobbed when Taemin pulled away slightly to look at him, “I’m n-not sure what b-but it’s terrible!”  
  
“Where?”  
  
Jonghyun didn't reply, but pointed to the bottom of the garden, “Wait here.” Taemin said, kissing his cheek quickly before going to see what had gotten him so frightened so fast.  
  
It didn't take the Faerie long to find blood splattered pale green limbs, tattered green, pointed wings, mud covered, moss coloured hair full of broken twigs and lifeless black almond eyes. The poor creature was a dead Pixie, one he recognised as Soojung, an old friend of his from the Unseelie Court who was sent into exile years before him.  
  
Her mangled body showed that she’d been tortured before she’d died, and Taemin reached out to close her eyes and cover her with his jacket, “Rest in peace, dear Soojung.”  
  
“Taemin?”  
  
Standing up at the sound of Jonghyun’s voice, realisation hit Taemin like an arrow to the chest; his beautiful little human was in danger.  
  
“What’s wrong? Taemin?” Jonghyun asked worriedly, clearly noticing the change in his expression.  
  
“She was a Pixie, and old friend who lived in exile like me- and she’s also a message.”  
  
Jonghyun visibly shuddered, “Who would leave a message like _that_?”  
  
“The Unseelie Queen.” Taemin said simply, their eyes meeting, “She knows you’re here.”  
  
**~*~**  
  


To be continued


End file.
